The Little Mermaid LOSH style
by Killer-Chan
Summary: Princess Irma, The little Mermaid, who finds true love from the Handsome prince Garth. While an evil sea witch Ursula get in the way of the two destined lovers? SG/LL
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

--

**--**

**I have been thinking about this for some time now.**

**Fairy Tales + LOSH happiness!**

**(****Original idea from 1000GreenSun with her wonderful short story of Beauty and the Beast starring PG/TW. (Brilliant btw!)**

**This is a SG/LL**

**The Little Mermaid version (Disney) D (but with a twist. My twist. Or version.)**

**Fufufufufufufufufu! ****(Evils)**

**Enjoy!**

**(I don't own Walt Disney and Legion Of Super Heroes, I am just a simple fanfic writer!)**

**--**

A large ship travels the scourging seas, waves pass by fiercely, men on the ships tying down the docs and holding the anchors and sails. A young man with orange hair and lightning bolt shape scar underneath his left eye, enjoyed the view. Breathing in deeply he said "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the air blowing in your face! Perfect day for sailing at sea!" the young man said as he turned to his friend. Who was over the sails puking!

"Yeah. Great, Garth!" said a young man with jet black hair. Garth chuckled and said "You should have stayed home Cos,"

"Like the king and queen wouldn't let their beloved prince go anywhere, your best friend and captain of the guards!" Cos said as he wiped his mouth.

The waves became wilder and the ship rocked back and forth.

"King Triton must be in fit of joy in this fine day; if the seas are in this state lads." one of the sailors said as he lifted the net from the dock. Garth ran over to help him.

"King Triton?" he asked starring at the sailor.

"Aye, Prince Garth, King of the Merpeople and ruler of the seven seas!"

Cos came down from the top deck and rolled his eyes, "Don't listen to him Garth. It is just a bunch of nonsense from a crack pot like him." Cos said rudely as he scoffed the air.

"It is not nonsense young man it's the truth!" shouted the sailor as he threw a fish at Cos, that slapped him fully on the face. But the little fish fell over board and landed safely in the ocean. Travelling to the depths of its home…

--

Far away in the deepest in the oceans and further in the deep blue seas. There lived a kingdom, surrounded by the legendary merfolk. Beautiful, graceful and a strong race.

King Triton, ruler of the kingdom of Atlantis;

The castle; Shining beautifully as it was glistening in the water as it reigns over the kingdom.

King Triton had seven beautiful daughters, each born with special abilities and beautiful singing voices.

Among these sisters, the youngest named Princess Irma, had the most beautiful voice with a strange ability to read minds. She was different among her sisters, her curiosity of the surface world made her adventurous and brave. No matter how much her father scolded her not to go. She wouldn't listen.

"IMMRRAAA!" cried a little blue and white fish, he swam hard to try and catch up with pink mermaid.

Irma giggled and swam backwards; as her brown small sack hang besides her hip. The little fish caught up to Irma's pace and said "Imra! Your father said we're not supposed to go further than the Crab Canyons!"

"Oh Fitz, don't be such a guppy! I just want to go collect some more treasure is all!" said Imra, as the pink mermaid grabbed Fitz fin and dragged him past the Crab Canyons, they spun passed a circle of coloured fish, turtles and a row sea horses. Travelling to an old abounded gothic ship, it was torn in half and a statue of a maiden at the front was missing half its face and its arms were now gone. Fitz gulped the sight of her.

"I wonder if all humans look like that…?" he weakly chuckled, he looked behind, but Imra wasn't there. She already had gone inside the ship and searching for "treasure".

"Fitz! Look at this! Isn't this fascinating!" Irma said joyfully as she picked up a…fork.

But she didn't know that.

"It is!...What is it?" Fitz asked as he went through her long blonde hair, looking confused. Imra looked carefully holding the base and examining the four long points at the end.

"I think…it's…a DANGLE HOPPER!"

"A dangle…hopper?" Fitz asked, in a not believing tone.

"Yeah, I think humans used it to brush the horrible parts in tier hair or style it…!" Imra said excitedly. As she stored it in her sack and continues to search the ship with Fitz beside her. Broken floor boards revealed through the dark ship, scattering remains of chests, remains of discarded rooms and paintings hanging on the wall of women and children. Irma brushes her finger tips across the painting of the women's face and down towards her legs.

"I wonder what it would be like…to have human legs…?" Imra wondered as she stared at the picture. Fitz watched her, her eyes saddened, knowing Irma's curiosity all too well.

"Imra?"

"Hey snap out of it!" Fitz shouted in her ear, Imra had woken up from her trance of the picture and poked her ear.

She glared at him for a moment and found another object to tinker with.

"What is this?" asked Imra as she stared at a strange object.

"Imra, lets get out of here. There is something creepy about this…thing!" Fitz said as he looked around, sensing something that was unnatural to him.

Imra rolled her eyes, she knew Fitz was a great friend, but he was a bit of a coward though.

"Alright, let's go. We have already found some great collection today!" Imra jeered as the two companions left the ship and headed out of the ship. Leaving it behind; in to the mists in the sea.

--

In a dark cave, somewhere in the sea, a shining orb showed the image of Irma and Fitz, swimming home.

"Ugh, that little bitch! With her damn good looks, daddy's little girl!" scoffed a woman with a half body of an octopus, with a disgusted expression on her face. "While she lives the good life, I was banished! Banished, you hear!"

"We heard the first time Ursula," said two twin, young pale boys with half the body of an eel. They leaned onto each other with a bored expression.

"Pfft, it's about time you two go back." She scowled at the two twin eel boys, "Flotsam, Jetsam. I think that the little princess is the key to my goals!" Ursula said with a reek of an evil chuckle in her throat.

Flotsam and Jetsam looked at each other with an evil grin and watched their master flowing around in her hole, as her long white hair and very skinny body interloped with her black octopus body.

Ursula crawled out of her hole and picking bottles of her potions on her shelves. And putting them in her cauldron.

"Heehee, oh Jetsam, the lil mermaid is going to get it now," Flotsam giggled as he wrapped his arms round his brothers waist.

"I know Flotsam, this should be fun." Purred Jetsam; as he wrapped his arms round his brother's neck. "So what are you going to do?"

Ursula rubbed her temples and thought _"Oh Triton, those two can be very queer!" _

She faced them with an evil grin and a knowing stare.

--

Imra returned to her home, sneaking past the guards and entering the palace. Everything seemed to go well until…

"IMMMRA!!" King Triton bellowed at his daughter at first sight, Imra flinched and weakly looked up her father, with a weak smile.

"Hello father-"

"Imra, where in storm waves have you been?" King Triton shouted angrily.

"Well… I was-"Imra tried to explain but as usual, her father loved interrupting her.

"You were exploring towards the surface world again, didn't you? I told you a million times, to never go near the Crab Canyons!!" he bellowed, not listening to his daughters explanation.

"Who said I was near the Crab Canyons!" Imra shouted back, of course she lied, but she didn't like her father corning her.

Her father stared at her dumbly, his arms crossed and fumed angrily.

"Imra, your fins are covered in Canyon dust, you have splinters in your hair and lets not forget, you have you bag by your side whenever your doing your little exploring!!" screamed her father, as he didn't like the thought of Imra lying to him.

She bit her lip hard. "You'd never wanted to listen to what I have to say anyways," she muttered. Imra swam past her father, who looked back at her with heart broken eyes.

The King drooped himself to his throne and sighed exhausted.

"What am I going to do with that girl…?" he muttered softly as he rubbed his temples.

"If I may your majesty, I know Imra is very reckless at times, but aren't you being a tad harsh on her?" said a small crab as he jumped on to the throne beside the King.

"SHE IS MY YOUNGEST DAUGHTER! " He bellowed loudly at the crab, giving himself a headache, the crab fell backwards from the throne and slightly grabbed with his pinchers onto the arm on the throne.

"Sebastian, you of all crabs, would know that humans are filthy, spineless barbarians! Those humans devour our kind!"

Sebastian hanged his head, "I understand." He muttered softly and left the king, swimming away, trying not to anger the king too much in one day.

--

Imra swam into her room angrily, her sister watch her with a concern look.

"Imra, what's the matter?" asked a red mermaid with blonde hair, she entered Irmas room and she placed her hand onto her shoulder.

Imra looked up at her sister and sighed heavy "Oh Gwen, father just doesn't understand anything! I love the surface world! And he never listens!" Imra screamed in anger as she threw her arms in the air (water?).

"I don't think father isn't just angry just about you sneaking off as usual;" said a blue mermaid with short brown hair. Gwen and Imra looked up at their sister with a look:

Did-you-have-to-barge-in?

Imra looked up confused, trying to think about it.

The blue mermaid rolled her eyes "You forgot about the music concert didn't you?"

"OH my god Maria! That was today!" Imra gasped as she fell towards her bed.

"Yes, that was TODAY!" Maria said melodramatically.

"Now you understand why he is pissed," said a purple and black haired mermaid as she was reading book. Imra looked up annoyed and thought

"_Privacy from my sisters. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"Sarah! Stop that potty mouthing!" shouted Gwen.

Imra rolled her eyes, her sisters weren't really the most greatest of help they were.

"Hey, I'm just going to bed, so, good night." Said Imra weakly looking some what annoyed.

"Alright sweetie, but talk to us what is wrong. Okay? We love you." Said Gwen smiling at Irma. Imra's eyes softened and said "I know, I love you all too."

Gwen, Maria and Sarah left her room in peace and Imra groaned in her pillow.

Later, she opened her window and whispered "Fitz! Fitz! The coast is clear!"

--

**Hey ho! What do you think?**

**Can't you imagine Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl playing in The Little Mermaid!**

**It is so sweet! D**

**Review please, I'd like to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Desstined Lovers

Ah, I feel refreshed and ready to start a new chapter

**Ah, I feel refreshed and ready to start a new chapter! Yipeee!!**

**I thought the idea up from the advice or opinion from;**

**1000GreenSun- Ursula being Emerald Empress, most likely to do, thanks! Maybe she has a youth potion? Lol.**

**Bffl – Tinya, Vi and Trip being Irma's sisters? Hell why not! Great idea! Thanks!**

**NOW OFF WITH THE STORY! (Points in the universe of the fanfic gods!)**

**YEEHAW!**

--

Imra groaned in her pillow.

Later, she opened her window and whispered "Fitz! Fitz! The coast is clear!"

Fitz peered beside her window and swam to Imra. "I'm here. I was so scared, that Sarah might have seen me and put a curse on me!" Fitz shivered in fear.

"Don't be silly Fitz!" Irma said as she patted his head.

"She only does that to those who make her angry!" Imra left her room and Fitz stayed there in silent, slightly floating up in shock. Imra looked back annoyed and grabbed her friend's tail and dragged him down below the royal paths. Imra swam into the near coral bushes and peeped out in sign of any guards patrolling.

When the coast is clear, Imra and Fitz made a dash for it.

Until,

"IMRA! YOUR BUSTED!" shouted unison of three female voices.

Imra halted and quivered, she looked back to only see her sisters.

Looking very angry.

Imra gives them a sheepish smile and says "I just thought that I, y'know, take a night swim and all, it s very beautiful and all!"

A white mermaid with long black hair; swam fast in front Irma folding her arms.

"That wouldn't be any chance that nice little swim leading you to the _Crab Canyons, _would it?" the white mermaid said with a harsh and strict tone crawling in her voice.

"Tinyaaa! Don't be like this!"

"Be like what? A worried sister? Fearing for your life and safety? I am sorry Irma; it comes with the job of being the older sister!"

"Your only 2 months older than me!" Imra shouted back frustrated.

A green finned mermaid rushes in between her sisters and pushed them apart.

"Quiet! Both of you, if you two keep this up then we will all have a scolding from father!"

Imra and Tinya went pale and huffed in annoyance.

"Heh, Vi, you always knew how to stop a fight." Said an orange/purple/white striped mermaid with the same hair colour.

Vi snorted/laughed and dragged Tinya away from Irma.

"You know Irma; we do worry about you and all. I know you always come home safe and sound. Hey if you wanna go out on your own and have an adventure, who am to tell you what to do." The multicoloured mermaid said as she playfully gave a fake punch to her younger sister's cheek.

"Trip…" Imra sighed happily.

"Trip, stop encouraging her. PLEASE." Tinya hissed as she rubbed the side of her head.

Trip stuck her tongue out at her older sister and swam around Tinya playfully.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You can go! Just get back here before dawn approach!" Tinya groaned in defeat, Imra swam back and hugged her three sisters into a group hug.

"Thank you, Tinya…" Whispered Imra and let them all go and gave them a smile.

Imra swam off with Fitz leaving a worried expression on her sister's face.

"She'll be alright." Trip reassured her sisters; Vi noticed something in the coral bushes. She swims down and pulls out none other than Sebastian.

"Were you spying again?" Vi said harshly without question.

"No, no! Please understand Princess Violet! The king is just worried a-and-!"

"Save your excuses!" she roared at him.

"You little sneak!" Trip notices and glared at the crab.

"You're not going to tell father are you?" Tinya asked as she swam up behind the crab, the girls crowded the poor crab until he head felt that he needs to shrink back into his shell.

Sebastian shook his head but thought on that. "But the king needs to know-"

"Sebastian. What if we, the royal princesses asked you to…let's say become Imra's trusted body guard. All you have to do, is just, well keep an eye out for her and report to us if it is an emergency?"

The little crab flinched in fear and gave Vi, Tinya and Trip some very wide eyed puppy dog eyes.

And nodded.

"Alright. I will do so. I don't think the king will like this. I will see to it that Irma will not be harmed." Sebastian said with honour, Vi let go of him as he swam quickly as possible towards the direction of Princess Imra was once.

The three princesses sighed heavy and swam upwards to their quarters.

Tinya swam to her window and sighed heavy, her eyes shown fear and sadness. She looks out to the sea and mutters;

"Why did the water feel so heavy just now…? I'm worried."

--

Imra and Fitz swam fast and furious towards their secret hide out. It was but a simple small cave hidden behind a large rock like door, hiding all her treasures.

They usually went there to store the many treasures Imra collected. Imra pushed the rock like door open, Sebastian breathed in heavy as he could feel his little legs aching in pain. He quickly notices them; and smiles accomplishing.

Imra and Fitz quickly went inside, soon no later the rock like door began to close slowly. Sebastian gasps and swims as fast as he could towards the door.

The gap was so small to make, but Sebastian made it just the nick of time before it closes.

He gasps for again but quickly his breath turns to a halt as he saw Imra's collection.

It…was wondrous.

Inside there was a Grotto;

Towering above him layered with different shaped of objects, glittering stones, strange figures and odd tinkering sounds.

"I just don't understand my father, how can he see these wonderful things that humans create…can be bad?" Imra questioned as she fiddled her dangle hopper while she layed on a sand dune comfortably.

Fitz shrugged and snuggled into Imra's golden locks in comfort for his friend.

"I wish I could be a human, even if it meant just a little while. Just…seeing what it would be like to walk, run, and jump like I have read in their books with pictures.

Just to be part of their world." Imra said sadly as she leaned onto her friend. Sebastian climbed onto the layers of the Grotto looking through an object, unfortunately one of his little legs caught onto a necklace and he trip falling downwards towards other noisy objects and towards Imra.

Imra looks up startled and swim back quickly with Fitz still in her hair.

Sebastian looks up from his fallen state with a sheepish stare while covered in a large amount of objects.

"Sebastian!?" Imra shrieked as she noticed the little crab walking towards her and shaking off her treasure on his smaller body. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastien approaches cautiously to the princess, and then…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT AM I DOING HERE HUH? WHILE YOU WERE FROLOKING AROUNG THE SURFACE WORLD. YOU KNOW WHO GOT THE MOST BOLLOKING? ME! FIRST YOUR FATHER AND NOW YOUR SISTERS SEND ME TO DO THEIR GODDAMN DIRTY WORK OF LOOKING AFTER YOU!!" Sebastien shouted angrily.

He heaved out of his little body and stared open wide angrily at the princess.

Imra's eyes were in shock and searched through his words; "My sisters sent you?" she said in pain of betrayal.

"Yes; but as agreed. I will not to tell your father."

Imra sighed relieved, but her eyes shown a sign of pain.

Suddenly; a strange sound of small explosions hit above the ocean. Imra raised her head up and stared curious. "What you suppose…?"

Irma swam upwards ignoring her friends; "Imra?" Sebastian questioned as he began to follow her as well as Fitz.

Imra arises to the surface gazing with curiosity and shock of wonder. She giggles to her excitement; to what appear in front of her is a ship, setting off fire works setting off into the night sky.

"Girl, what are you-gasp!" Sebastian said startled as he saw the ship. Irma flipped herself in and out of the water, swimming quickly up to the ship.

Music filled the air, it sounded happy, cheering and a soft beat to make anyone dance. Irma lifts herself into a leap and onto the one of the ships ledges, she peers through a hatch and sees the excitement of sailors dancing and playing instruments.

Irma sways her head side to side enjoying the music.

Irma notices a tall, broad, handsome orange shaggy haired with a matching goatee, with a lightning bolt scar under his right eye. His eyes were beautifully pale blue and you noticed instantly. Imra blinked and sighed in admiration.

The man was dressed in simple brown trousers, black ankle men boots and a white shirt.

The man was dancing around, playing onto an acoustic guitar, and enjoying himself with smiles and laughter.

"He's beautiful…" Imra sighed heavenly.

The music and festivities were interrupted with a jet black haired man with a black and purple suit with a sword by his waist, held his hands up.

"Everyone; in order of celebrating Prince Garth's birthday. We can't end it without a birthday present." Cos suggested as he perked an eyebrow. The sailors jeered as they clapped their hands.

"Your parents had sent you a birthday present; I guess they knew that you wouldn't be home on time." Cos joked, everyone chuckled.

Garth stared at the huge present and smiled, Cos pulled the sheet over it with a bow and revealed…

A statue.

Of Garth.

Garth took this in bewildered. He blinked and coughed, "Wow. Mum and Dad _really _didn't have to do this. Really." Garth said with intimation.

The statue was beautifully carved and had shown great detail, it was a figure of Garth holding out his sword, staring at, what it looked like, his opponent with vengeance but with soft eyes. With a "G" symbol in crested where his heart is.

The music began again and Garth walked near the ledges where Irma was at, she quickly hid. She didn't want to be seen, she held her breath as she perked towards the prince.

"Garth, you know also your parents wanted you to find a wife soon and we are all concerned-"

"C'mon Cos; don't be sour because I didn't fall for Princess Nura, the opposing Dream Girl!" Garth chuckled dryly.

"I thought she was cute." Cos murmered.

"No need to worry Cos, I'll find the right girl. I know she is out there…somewhere…" Sighed Garth dreamily as he leaned onto the bass of the ship ledge. Imra peered and smiled to his words.

"I don't know. Maybe it will hit me like…lightning!" Garth said shrugging.

Just then; lightning and thunder storms appeared out of nowhere and the music dyed down instantly.

"Hurricane is coming!" shouted the hails men below, Garth and Cos looked upwards.

"You have bad choice of words Garth," Cos sneered as he ran to the crew securing them to drop the lines quickly.

"Secure the perimeter!" Shouted Cos as he hand signalled the crew to move. "GARTH! Head towards the life boats!"

"Cos-!"Garth began to shout, but the lightning struck the lines, causing it to catch on fire.

" YOUR HIGHNESS!" Cos bellowed as he leaped forward pushing the young prince out of the way of a fiery death. Waves formed wildly and vicious; sending the boat uncontrollable rocking, making sailors fall to their watery graves. Cos felt a rush of sea water pouring onto him and the prince, getting them completely soaked. Cos swiped his hair away and looked determined. Imra gasped as she left the ledge of the ship and swam underneath the ship and onto the other side. Franticly looking around trying to help, but felt helpless and useless.

Garth ran towards the life boats as water flickered against his eyelids, he dragged some sailors, that had survived, "COS! LETS GO!" Garth bellowed franticly as he handled the life boat secured his sailors; he pulled the levered robes and held tightly. It was difficult because of the rain had added the increase numbers of waves rushing against the ship and onto the deck. Cos ran forwards, but slipped and fell over board. Garth eyes widened and jumped into the watery life boat with the sailors and let go of the rails and fell down towards safely. Thank god!

Garth spotted Cos, seeing him bobbing up and down, gasping for air. The sailor paddled quickly towards him and Garth was luckily able to lift him out. Cos coughed and gasped for air.

"HELP! SOMBODY HELP!" Cried a sailor in the fiery, sinking ship. Garth looks back and closes his eyes; he opens them filled with determination.

He dives into the water and front crawls towards the vassel.

"GARTH! DON'T DO IT!" Cos cried struggling to get up, the sailors held him back roughly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT IS YOUR PRINCE! LET ME GO!"

Garth ignored his good friend's cries and continued to aboard the ship.

"Help!" the sailor cried in desperation.

"I'm coming!" Garth cried out, he coughed towards the smoke that came from the flames and burst through a room and found a very young sailor. His leg was trapped under a beam; Garth ran towards the young lad and used all of his strength to lift the beam.

"Move you're…leg…NOW!!" Garth screamed, the young sailor moved and Garth carried him over his shoulders and barged out the flaming door.

"I am going to drop you in the water! Swim to the life boat! I'll join you!" Garth shouted at the man.

Garth properly held the young man in bridal style and the young man looked scared out of his wits. "Your going to what-!" the young sailor was cut off when Garth dropped him in the sea. The poor lad screaming his lungs out in shock and fear. Garth watched as the lad was able to swim to the life boat. Cos looked up with a hopeful look. Garth was about to jump until…

THE SHIP COMPLETELY SNAPPED IN HALF!

Sending everything and Prince Garth along with it.

The remains of once Garth's birthday present sank below quickly with out hesitation.

Irma watched underwater in horror as she covered her mouth, she rushed to the surface, franticly searching for him.

"Where are you? Where are you?" she repeated, Imra watches the ship going down into a watery grave. Imra then gasped as she saw a limp, unconscious body of Prince Garth sinking below. Imra dashed underwater and swam quickly towards him and dragged him back to the surface, slowly dragging him away. To find the prince safety.

Cos sat on the boat mortified. His jaw hung loose and tears spilled his eyes as he clenched his teeth hard.

The young sailor that Garth had just saved was secure onto the boat crying and held himself tight.

"Garth…you stupid….idiot!" Cos choked as he slammed his fist into the boat.

--

Morning appeared.

Imra layed next to Garth on the sandy shores nears the sea; she breathed heavy in exhaustion. She gazed at him hopefully and sadness over come her.

"No…no…please don't die!" Imra cried as she launched at his broad chest. Sebastian and Fitz appeared out of the water out of breath.

Sebastian walked towards Irma and the limp body of the prince.

Sebastian searched for answers, "Is he dead?" asked Imra with fear in her voice, the small crab looked unsure and shook his head. But Imra felt something warm underneath her neck, where she had leaned over him and pressed her cheek near his mouth.

"Oh! He's breathing!" Irma said as she stroked the orange haired bangs out of his eyes,

"He's so beautiful…"

Imra cleared her throat to sing and her eyes softened lovingly as she stroked his cheek.

_What would I do to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you…smiling at me…?_

Fitz mouth hung open in shock, seeing the sight of the mermaid princess caressing a human lovingly and affectionate and Sebastian sneaked over to his side and lifted up the fishes mouth back to normal.

The sun escaped the clouds and castled onto the destined lovers.

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay in the sun…?_

The prince began to wake, he touched the soft hand onto his cheek and weakly smiled, his eyes fluttered, and the light blinded him slightly; showing a beautiful young girl leaning over him. Singing to him lovingly. Who looked like a goddess.

_Just you and me_

_And I could be…_

_Part of your world…_

"Garth? Garth!" said Cos, the girl above him look towards the man, then left him, removing her hand from his cheek. Irma retreated back to the ocean with Fitz and Sebastian.

"I can't believe it! Your alive!" Cos cried as holding up his friend.

"There…was a girl…in the sea…rescued me…singing…" Garth swooned slightly wobbling as he tried to stand. "She had…the most beautiful…voice!"

Cos looked confused, "Garth, I think you drank too much sea water, c'mon, let's get you inside." Cos said as he puts Garth's arm round his neck and carried him off where.

Not too far off, Irma watched her beloved leaving; of course she had to hide behind a rock. To not let anyone see her.

"Were just going to forget this ever happened." Said Sebastian worried, "You won't tell the sea king, I won't tell the sea king and I will not be skewered alive!" Sebastian cried as he looked at the mermaid with hope.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now…!_

_Watch and you'll see,_

_Someday I'll be…_

_Part of your…_

_WORLD!_

Imra sang brightly as she climbed on the rock she was hiding behind, unfortunately the prince didn't hear her. Fitz and Sebastian stared wide eyed at their love stricken friend.

But in the distance;

Lurking the waters quietly,

None other than, the twin eel brothers Flotsam and Jetsam.

They grinned evilly as they held an orb projecting the mermaid's image.

--

Ursula laughed manically,

"No no no! This can't be!" The sea witch amusingly, "It's too easy! The little princess is in love with a human! And a prince no doubt!" Ursula laughed as she slammed her fists onto her sand dune.

"Oh daddy, will love that!" Ursula voice reeked of sarcasm. Ursula swam towards her shelves of potions and picked up an oddly shape bottle with a strange weary glow of a green colour onto it. Ursula opened the bottle and drank it all down in satisfaction.

Ursula launched herself forward and began to squint in pain. Her white hair began to turn green like an emerald, her body began to become supple and her breasts began to perk. The wrinkles on her skin became firm and beautiful.

She was young!

"God, I love youth potions!" chuckled Ursula. "Emerald Empress Ursula is back!" as she strike a pose and laughed evilly in her home as it echoes out of the dark waters.

--

**OMG! I AM SO EXAUHSTED…IM DEAD!**

**(HEAVES!)**

**ITS 2:00 N THE MORNING! YOU ALL BETTER THANK ME FOR THIS!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this long chapter and liked it.**

**Please leave reviews and I hope you like it!**

**Thank you and I will update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Price To Pay

"Oh where is she…

**--**

**Hello and here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

--

"Oh where is she…?" Tinya said worried as she bit her small finger nail. She swam around franticly in her room. Imra didn't return at dawn, like she promised! It was morning no less!

The sisters bit their lips and exchanged looks, "You don't think she's-"began Gwen as their father burst through the door to greet his daughters.

"Good morning sweet hearts," The sea king said warmly, he looked around the room and notice one missing. "Where's Imra?"

"Imra is-"Trip began to admit but quickly came out of drapes of seaweed, swimming happily with a dreamy expression on her face. Humming to herself into a loving song. Twirling in flips and circles, passing Trip in wide eyed shock expression.

"In the bathroom?" Trip finished off staring at her sister, with a wide smile trying to hide her much shock.

King Triton stared at his daughter strangely, Imra saw him and giggled happily and says "Oh! Good morning daddy!" she chimes as she plants a kiss on his cheek and swims away, too happy to care.

"_Wow!_ She's got it _bad!_" Maria explained by still staring at their love stricken sister.

"What?" Triton said confused staring at all his daughters. "What did I miss?"

"Isn't obvious daddy? Imra is in _love!" _Vi swooned.

"Imra…? In love?" King Triton said surprised

--

"Okay, so far so good, the sea king doesn't know. But it will not be easy keeping this a secret!" Sebastian frantic's as he realizes he is covered in sea flower petals. The little crab looks up annoyed at the head strong and love stricken mermaid. She casually lays on a large rock with a dreamy expression picking the petals off the sea flowers, ignoring Sebastian.

"He loves me," Imra says as she pulls another petal, "He loves me not…" she says annoyed and the last petal shows and her eyes widen and grins happily

"HE LOVES ME! I knew it!"

Imra squeals in fits of giggles and twirls around happily. "Girl! Get your head out of the clouds!" Sebastian swims to her, he roared as he points his claw at her. Imra ignores him and swims past him picking a White Sea flower and puts it in her hair, "I have to see him again!"

"IMRA, Stop talking crazy!" Sebastian said as he grabbed Imra's fins, "Maybe I could sneak past the guards and Fitz should be my look out and-!" Imra said excitedly as she visions the outcomes.

"Just stop girl and get your head back in the water!" Sebastian said with a firm tone as he swam in front of her face, stopping her from swimming any further. "Down here is your home!"

"Why would you wanna go to a filthy land, everything under the sea is wonderful!" Sebastian noted as he swam closer to her, Imra backs away.

Imra sits on the sand dune and fiddles with some seaweed ignoring Sebastian rants and lectures,

"…AND! Look how happy the fish are!" He says facing the other way. Sebastian grabs some manta rays and seahorses and asks them what they prefer: Land or Sea?

Fitz peered behind a coral bush and swam quietly towards Imra; she quietly gasps and listens to Fitz as he whispers in her ears. Imra smiles happily and whispers "Are you serious?"

Fitz nods and signals Imra to follow him, Imra did so quietly.

"You see Imra. They wouldn't want to go to the land why should-"Sebastian fumed as he noticed that Imra was in no sight and had completely ditched him!

"Ugh…Somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor…" He groaned in disappointment. Just then:

"SEBASTIAN!" a voice cried in the distant. Out in the corner came a yellow seahorse out of breath from swimming so fast. He notices the crab and franticly grabs him by his tail. "Sebastian, I have been looking all over for you! The sea king has a message for you about Imra and wants to see you right away!"

The little sea horse lets Sebastian go and swims off back to the kingdom. Sebastian gasps and says "He knows!"

--

King Triton giggles in happiness as he stares in the distance thinking what his daughters said. Imra. In love! Oh happy days!

"Oh who could be the lucky merman be?" he sighed happily to himself, as he fiddled with his trident. He saw Sebastian and straightened himself up and put on his serious face back on. He cleared his throat and said "Come in Sebastian!"

The little crab took in a deep breath "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." He said to himself, he shuffled towards the king and said "Yes." He squeaked in anxiety and cleared his throat "Yes. Your majesty."

"Sebastian, have you ever notice Imra's peculiar behavior lately?"

"Oh um, peculiar?" Sebastian said worried as he looked up to the king.

"Day dreaming, humming to herself, you haven't notice?"

"Oh, um, well…I-"he began looking away from the kings eye contact

"Sebastian." The sea king began and the crab looked up with an innocent stare and smile. "Hm?" Sebastian only said as the king signaled him to come closer. Sebastian obeyed the king and swam up towards him nervously. Sebastian placed himself onto the arm of the throne.

"I know your keeping something from me." He said in a teasing voice, cocking his eyebrow playfully. And it was worse when the king began to fiddle with his trident; Poor old Sebastian visioned himself being pitch forked in his shell and being cooked alive. But the poor crab was too nervous and his little legs shook in fear.

"K-k-keeping… something?" Sebastian said nervously as he gulped, he covered his legs from trembling with his claws.

"About Imra?" The king coed as he became closer to the crab and also his trident, Sabastien gave a cold sweat and broke down into tears as he grabbed the king's white beard. As the small crab finally snapped.

"_I TRIED TO STOP HER! SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! SHE NEVER LISTENS! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE HUMANS BUT I-"_ Sebastian bellowed, the kings eyes shook with shock and anger; as he rise from his throne and bellowed angrily at the crab as his eyes narrowed filled with hate.

"**WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!!"**

"Humans?" Sebastian began, as his voice sounded nervous, he let go of the king's beard and swam backwards. "Who said anything about humans?" Sebastian laughed nervously, but he was cut off as the king grabbed his small body tightly and dragged him away.

--

"Fitz? Why can't you just tell me what is this about?" Irma asked her friend as she swam behind Fitz and went into the Grotto.

"Surprise!" Fitz said as he presented the most beautifulist thing in front of Imra's eyes.

"Oh my god…Fitz…I-It's him!" Cried out Imra in happiness as she swam to the none other;

Than the statue of Prince Garth.

Although, the statue's once sword arm had been snapped off and a few cracks on the base of the statue was shown clearly. But it didn't matter. It was perfect in Imra's eyes.

"Oh thank you Fitz!" Imra cried in happiness, she hugged the statue proudly and gazed at it lovingly. She giggled happily and said "Oh Garth, marry you? Of course!"

She twirled happily and snuggled back into the Garth statue's stone chest. Fitz smiled and was glad that he made Imra happy.

Fitz jumped out of his scales when he heard Imra's sudden halt of happiness and a frightful gasp. "FATHER!"

King Triton was at the entrance; his face crinkled in anger and stepped out of the shadows. Two guards followed him and entered the Grotto. Fitz hid behind a chest in fear. Sebastian followed in the Grotto, Imra looked at the crab in disbelief and her heart throbbed in pain and betrayal from whom she thought who was her friend.

"I always thought as myself as a fair merman," King Triton began, his voice reeked of anger and hate. "But I guess, even my own daughter can't respect this."

"Father I-"Imra began but the hoarse of her father's voice interrupted, "How could you? Even if you all merpeople would know this! Humans are filthy, spineless creatures and you saved one! One less human to worry in the world! Goddammit IMRA!" King Triton bellowed angrily. "But he was going to drown!" Imra said in her defense.

"So be it! But never forget that he is a human and you are a mermaid!" Triton bellowed even angrily as he pointed his finger at her.

"I don't care!" cried out Imra desperation.

"You should care young lady-!" but before he could say anything, Imra rised herself and…

"DADDY, I LOVE HIM!!" Imra screamed at her father. She gasped and hid behind the statue. Sebastian gasped and bit his claw in shock. The king stood there in shock and muttered "No…"

His anger rose again and said "Guards! Grab my daughter!" The two guards swam quickly towards Imra and grabbed each of her arms and forced her towards the entrance of the Grotto. "Let me go!" Imra seethed at the two guards and struggled against their grip. "If this is the only way to make you understand," The king seethed in hatred as his Trident glowed as it summoned its power. His eyes glared with an evil intent and stared at Imra's treasure. "So be it!"

King Triton used his power and send of powerful blasts towards her collection, by each they all exploded into a million pieces. To her music boxes, Danggle hoppers and other objects and mirrors. Imra watched in horror and pleaded "No! Daddy, please stop!" Imra was able to be freed from their clutches and swam in front of her father to try and stop him. But his gaze was some where.

Imra looked back towards her beloved statue and gasped.

"DADDY, NOOOOO!!" cried Imra as she helplessly watch her father blasting the statue of Garth, it turned bright yellow color as the cracks began to show and…it finally exploded. Imra's eyes widened in shock and sadness. She couldn't believe what just happened.

Everything.

Everything was gone that she treasured…was… gone.

Imra's eyes filled with crocodile tears and fell towards her sand dune and sobbed into her own arms. The king looked at his daughter with a painful expression; he shut his eyes tightly and left the Grotto with the guards. The two guards looked towards their princess and they shook their heads in disbelief at their own king.

Sebastian gulped silently and slowly moved towards Imra "Imra I-"

"Just go away." Imra said in a harsh whisper.

Sebastian showed a painful and guilt onto his face and signaled Fitz to leave the Grotto.

Imra was left alone to cry, above were two familiar voices.

"Oh my brother; I think I hear someone crying!" Flotsam said as he swam from the outwards of the hole in the Grotto. Seeing the princess, he puts on a smile.

"Oh, poor little thing!" Jetsam came and stood beside his brother. "I wish there was something we could do!"

Imra looked up at the twin eel brothers and stared at them with a frightened expression on her face. "Who…Who are you?" Imra asked still lightly crying.

"Don't be scared princess, we won't hurt you. But to only help you." Jetsam said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

"But _there_ is one person who can help you," Flotsam said as he ignored Imra's question and swiped her tears away with his black clawed, pale hand.

"Yes…of course. Ursula has great power. She can help you and make all your dreams come true." Jetsam said with a hint of suggestion in his voice.

"The sea witch?" gasped Imra as she faced the eel brothers in uncertainty. "No! Just leave me alone!" Imra cried as she fell back into her arms.

"As you wish;" Flotsam said as he faced his brother and shrugged "It was a mere suggestion." Flotsam mimicked as he swiped his tail onto a piece of the statue of the face of Garth by Imra's side. She looks up and picks up the piece. Imra looks at it with heart felt eyes and stroked the statues face.

"Wait!" Imra cried out, the eel brothers stopped and smiled knowingly and said in unison "Yessss?"

--

Fitz sniffed sadly and said "Poor Imra…"

"I didn't mean to tell! It was an accident!" Sebastian cried out in an apologist tone.

Fitz gasped as he notices Imra with some strange merpeople.

Fitz and Sebastian exchange looks and followed Imra.

Soon later they arrived at a dark whale skeleton type lair. Imra gulped at the site of it. She continued on forwards following Flotsam and Jetsam. They all went inside the lair and Imra felt her spine tingled in a cold shiver and her hands shaked in nervousness. She slowly swam towards, of what it seems the main room.

"Come in my child," a voice said sweetly, out of the shadows emerged a green haired young woman with a body of an octopus. "You mustn't stray yourself in someone's home, it's rude, someone could say your upbringing was…improper." Ursula said with a mimicking rude tone of voice. She strides towards her cauldron and showed a sly grin.

"I know for certain, that you came to me about your prince fellow right? I can't blame you, he is quite a catch right?" Ursula giggled.

Imra still staring at the sea witch with shock.

"Is there something the wrong dear? Staring is rude as well you know." Ursula said a forceful sweet smile.

"Well, it's just that I have always heard that you were…um,"

"Green?"

"Um, No,"

"Sweet?"

"No."

"Well, what child?"

Imra bit her lip and said "Ugly."

Ursula eyes twitched and could have sworn she heard a car screeching in the far distance and crashing somewhere. Ursula gripped both her fists tightly together and still putting on her forced smile. "Well Angel fish, the only thing you ever going to get what you want is by becoming a human yourself." Said Ursula, changing the subject. She went over to her mirror and grabbed some green liquid from a clam and reapplied it on her lips. She puckered her lips and smiles.

"You…can do that?" Imra gasps in hope. Ursula grins evilly, "Oh darling, that's _what_ I do!" she says as she faced Imra.

"It's what I _live_ for, to help poor unfortunate merfolk like yourself!" Ursula said as she used one of her tentacles to cup Imra's face. Imra looked away disgusted and could feel.

Flotsam and Jetsam swam towards Ursula's shelves and picked out potions to be placed near the cauldron. "Now here's the deal. I will make you a potion that you can become human, but unfortunately it can only last for three days." Ursula explained as she placed her arm round Imra's shoulders. They both swam towards the cauldron.

Ursula went towards her cauldron and spun to her potions. "Sorry kid, but I can only do three days." Ursula replied and Imra nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now listen, before the sun sets on the third, you must get your prince to kiss you. But, not just any kiss. **The kiss of true love!**" Ursula explained as smoke from her cauldron showed images of three suns and a heart glowing brightly with a crown.

"If you do get that kiss on the sun set for the third day, you stay as a human forever."

The image came up as Imra as human. Imra smiles at the image and her eyes sparkle.

"But, if you don't, you turn back into a mermaid." The image showed as Imra back as a mermaid as her face fell into sadness. "And you belong…to me!" hissed Ursula.

Sebastian and Fitz came through the door and heard everything. Sebastian cried out "No Imra! Don't do it-"but he and Fitz were shutted them up by Flotsam and Jetsam. As they, covered their mouths with their tails.

"So have we got a deal?" Ursula said in her fake sweet tone of voice. Imra lowered her head and turned to the sight of her friends and swallowed hard.

"If I become human…I'll never see my father or my sisters ever again."

"That's right." Ursula mimicked, pretending to care. She placed her fist under her chin as she folded her arms and swayed her hip to the side.

"But, y'all have your _man_, life is full of tough choices, _aint it!_" Ursula voice dryly exposed to sarcasm laughter as she wiggled her hips and pouted her lips evilly.

"Oh and almost I forgot," Ursula remembered and swimmed gracefully above Imra's head with her long tentacles. "We haven't discussed about your payment!"

"But I don't have any mo-!" Imra pleaded but she was cut off when Ursula clamped one of her tentacles onto her mouth.

"I am not concerned about that. I just want something trifle, you will hardly notice it!" Ursula says as she swayed to Imra's side and removed the tentacle from her mouth. Ursula swayed her finger underneath Imra's chin and lifted it slowly.

"What I want from you is…" she began as she looked into the little mermaids eyes closely. "Your voice…!" Ursula said in a hoarse and cold expression.

"My voice?!" Imra gasped as she clasped her throat in shock.

"You got it sweet cakes, no more singing, talking. ZIP!" Ursula explained in a blunt expression.

"But without my voice…how can I-?"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't you underestimate and forget about _body language!"_ Ursula reacted playfully as she swayed her body and perked her breasts up and lifted her hair in the hair to make it volumed. Like; she was posing to be a cover girl or something.

"Alright. I'll do it." Imra said in defeat.

Ursula curled her lip into an evil smirk and faced the princess with a fake whole hearted smile as she fluttered her eyelashes. Batting them to try and make herself innocent.

Ursula clicked her fingers and out came out a scroll, a contract.

It glowed a yellow menacing look, Ursula clicked her fingers again and a fish bone like pen appeared in Imra's finger tips.

Imra closed her eyes shut and faced the other way as she placed her signature on the contract. Sebastian and Fitz eyes widened in shock and fear as they witness something they wished they haven't seen.

The scroll went into Ursula's hand and her smile widened intensifies that looked sinister. Imra gulped as she noticed Ursula's look and her expression.

The deal was made.

The cauldron bubbled as Ursula added odd bottles of creatures and liquid. Ursula stopped as she waved her hands over the bubbling concussion. Muttering something underneath her green lipstick lips; she looked up at the princess. Imra stomach felt like in knots and an weary atmosphere filled the water around her. The water began to spun around her and turn into an eary green color.

_Beluga Sevruga_

_Come winds of the Caspian sea_

The cauldron began to spit out something from it depths and surrounded above them. Imra gasps in sight of something so magical and frightening.

_Larynxis, glossitis_

_Et max laryngitis_

_La voce to me!!_

Ursula raised her arms high and extended her gingers as a smoke of another identical hands looking demonic and large.

Imra quivered as she could feel the waters warp of green color suffocating her and making her dizzy at the same time.

"_Now. Sing" Ursula ordered, giving Imra the crazy eye._

Imra summoned her voice and sang to her hearts content,

"KEEP SINGING!"

Imra continued singing as the smoke demonic hands came closer to her and reached inside her throat and took her voice!

Imra gripped her throat as she watched her voice being taken away and it was absorbed into a strange pendant that Ursula held in both of her hands.

The sea witch cackled evilly as the transformation began, Imra's fins split in two as new form of legs. Ursula kept laughing and Imra had trouble swimming and breathing!

Sebastian and Fitz swam fast next to their princess and dragged her out of the sea witches lair, which they still hear her laughing manically.

Past the point of the middle sea and lifted her onto the Surface. Imra gasped and coughed wildly for air.

Sebastian and Fitz dragged Imra to the shore and their poor little bodies felt limp with exhaustion. Imra sat up and her new knees revealed itself. Imra's eyes widened as she slowly lifted her new leg, feet and wiggled her new toes in happiness. Imra tried to stand but wobbled and stepped back wards and landed in a small puddle.

Sebastian sobbed to himself, "I can't believe it…you have human legs! Human legs!"

"But all she has to do is, for the prince to kiss her! She will be fine." Fitz said with confidence.

"Look at her you idiot! She has legs! Half of her body is gone and she is human!" Sebastian shouted as he threw is claws in the air out of frustration.

"That's it! I am going back home and tell the sea king about this!" Sebastian ranted as he crawled into the water, Imra notices and scoops him up in her hands and shaked her head at him, pleading to him saying no. Imra's eyes saddened and Sebastian groaned, "All right, all right. I won't tell him! Just…don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes of yours." Sebastian said as Imra gave the little crab a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi ya sweetie!" a voice said far from above, Imra smiled brightly and a seagull landed on a rock near them. "Oh no…Scuttle that bird brain." Sebastian moaned and the seagull grinned. "Wow sweetie, I didn't know that you can swap your body parts!" Sebastian slapped himself. "No you nincompoop! She made a deal with the sea witch and now she's human!"

"I knew that! Scuttle said as he shifted his eyes back and forth.

"But anyway, as a human expert, humans wear something called clothes." Scuttle notices an old rag and rope and shows it to Imra. Imra took the rag and placed it round her…um, parts and tid the robe around herself to keep the rag. "Now your getting it sweetie, and by the way. You. Look. _Fabulous_!"

Imra twirled and admired herself. Suddenly a Labrador came out of now where and started barking excitedly at Imra and chased her. Imra ran in fear and Sebastian crawled into a rock while Fitz went under water.

"MAX! Max, c'mon boy-"Garth shouted as he found his Labrador scaring a young woman, who was cowering on a high rock on the shore.

"C'mere boy!" whistled Garth. Max obeyed and ran towards Garth, jumping up at him and trying to lick his face. Garth shoved him down and went towards the young lady.

"Sorry about that, he's harmless really and um-"Garth was cut off by the girl's stare of her beautiful pink eyes. Garth blinked and said "Do I know you? I swear I have met you before?" Imra nodded. "Really? Then you're her! The one who saved me!" Garth said with happiness "Oh man, I have been looking for you every where! What's your name?" he asked. Imra tried to speak, but nothing came out and realized the deal she had made with the sea witch. Garth looks concerned over the young woman. "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked over see if she was hurt. He did notice that was covered in rags and ropes. _"Was she ship wrecked?"_ Garth thought, Imra tapped his shoulder and tapped her own throat. "You…you can't speak?" Garth said with surprise. "Oh…so your not who I thought you were…sorry." Garth said with disappointment. Imra smacked herself in the face and realized I was going to be harder than she thought.

"C'mon, I'll take you back to my castle and get you all cleaned up." Garth said with kindness, Imra leaped out of the rock and try to stand, but she ended wobbling and falling into Garth's arms. "Be careful." Garth said soothingly as he brushed some blonde bangs from her face. He took her arm and placed it round her neck and placed his arm around her waist to help her walk. And off they went to he castle and hopefully fall in love in time.

--

**Hehehe.**

**Sorry for the lateness! I am back in college so far and it is kinda hard to do fanfics for a bit.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Afternoon With You

"Oh you poor dear

"Oh you poor dear!" A maid said running Imra's bath, the maid had a very friendly face and a sweet smile. The bathroom was stylishly white tiled and gold trims, large mirrors hung on the walls and sweet smelling salts filled the air. The maid placed bubble bath products in the bathh and picked up various shampoos and conditioners on the side of the bath. "Ship wrecked of all the luck! It's the good thing the prince found you," The maid grabbed some warm towels from the cupboard in the bathroom; the maid rushed over to the tub and placed them on the floor. "Come now deary, let's get those…clothes…off." The maid said as she looked at the girl, she stripped Imra off the rags Scuttle said that was fashionable.

The maid picked Imra up and placed her in the bath. Imra looked around franticly, splashing water around her, wondering what just happened. The maid grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirts some on her head, scrubbing gently in her scalp and through her blond locks. Imra eyes fell and felt relaxed, it was unusual for her, but it felt nice. Imra's eyes shot open and notice bubbles rising from her tub. She scooped up the bubbles in her cupped hands and blew playfully as she sees the bubbles scatter in the air and pop, pop, pop!

The maid giggled and tapped Imra's shoulders, Imra looks up and the maid instructed Imra to dip her head in the water and come back up and done as she said. Imra rubbed her eyes and the maid placed the conditioner in her hair.

"Alright dear, I am going to um, wash your clothes and get you something new to wear, just dip your head in the water again and come out and use that towel to dry yourself up." The maid said as she looked onto Imra's rags and left the bathroom with a bow. Imra watch the maid go and relaxed in her warm bath and sighed heavenly. She sunk herself underneath the bath tub water and opened her eyes.

"_Strange, this water is much different from the sea…ugh stop thinking about that Imra!"_

Imra shook her head and felt that she has forgotten something.

"_Funny, what is that humans do again?" _Imra thought to herself again and realized _"BREATHE!" _

Imra rised and gasped loudly tasting air in her lungs. Imra stood up and stepped out of the tub. Imra smiled to herself _"At least I am getting used to these legs!" _chirped Imra as she found the towel the maid told her, she dabbed her body and looked at it confused. Imra shrugged and tossed the towel away on the floor and the left the bathroom.

Naked.

Oh… god!

Imra's hair was soaked and dripped wet along her shoulders and dripped down her back. The strands of Imra's hair covered her breasts. Imra stared at the corridors and aimlessly walked in different directions.

Until…

"Garth you home?" shouted a male voice; Imra stared at a corridors window and notice something immerging. "Hey, GARTH! C'mon, jeez!" Complained the male, as a bag through up from the window and hit the corridor floor. Imra stared at the content and walked towards it. "I finally decide to come home and I don't even get a welcome home pre-"The young man poked his head through the window and able to lift himself up. His white hair styled neatly had leaves in it and his pale blue eyes stared wide eyed at the naked Imra in shock. But soon his lips turn into a smile.

"This is the…BEST. PRESENT. EVER!" he squeaked as poor Imra look confused.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you found her on the shore, wearing sailing sheets?" a blonde boy said as he stood onto ladder and placed books inside a bookcase. The blonde boy smiled contently, as he stared at the books. "There; all alphabetical order and numbered." Muttered the boy, the boy looks down onto his friend from high above, "But she's not the girl who saved me though." Garth said disappointed as he hanged his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's mute, Querl Dox." Garth huffed as he slammed his head on the nearest table. The green skinned boy shifted his eyes sheepishly and slid down the ladder gracefully.

"Erm, that's irrelevant, she could have lost it _after _she was ship wrecked!"

Garth stared at his friend and face-palmed himself and said "You just don't like admitting that your wrong, do you?"

All of a sudden, a shriek came from the distance in the castle, or was it closer than anyone thought?

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BEAST!" a maid shrieked in anger. Garth listened quietly and Querl joined him.

"Calm down you silly woman, she was the one walking around naked! Hey, if she is offering, then I am allowed to look!"

Garth eyes widened and his teeth bore white, "He's back!" Garth stormed out of the library and charged with anger in his veins. Querl ran after his friend, to follow and pursuit. The white haired male looked back and noticed Garth sudden charge.

"Hey! Little Bro! How-"

SMACK!

Yes, Garth had just punched his older brother in the eye.

Mekt fell backwards and rubbed his eye in annoyance.

"MEKT YOU SON OF A- HOW DARE YOU COME BACK! IN 4 YEARS NO LESS! WHY I OUTTA-!!" Garth stopped shouting in a halt as he gulped at the sight of the blonde maiden innocently baring not to show her flesh as she hid behind the maid with embarrassment and fear. Garth's cheeks went pink.

Bright pink.

Querl had finally catched up with his friend and stopped in his tracks. And quickly turned the other way.

"I didn't see _anything_!" Querl screeched in embarrassment.

The maid looked over to Garth and glared at him. The maid took off her apron and placed it round Imra's waist and breasts to cover her.

"Honestly child; you should have some common sense of not coming out of public in the nude!"

Imra looked back in a guilt look, the maid eyes softened and hugged Imra "Oh, I can't stay mad at you!" The maid hugged Imra and nuzzled her. She then let her go and stared whole heartedly at Imra. "Come now, let's take you back to your room and get you dressed."

The maid smiled happily and remembered

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lena."

Lena said with a polite smile and walked with Imra. Imra looked back to Garth who smiled lovingly at him. Garth blushed more as seeing his blonde maiden smile made some what his heart beat faster…

Until the girls was gone, Querl peeked behind and sighed with relief. "Well, she is interesting at least." He mumbled to himself.

Mekt got up from the floor, and smiled deviously,

"If you must know; she has a nice body." Mekt chuckled to himself, enjoying teasing his little brother too much.

Garth fumed and looked back at his older brother with an evil glint and anger in his eyes.

And then…well…again…

SMACK!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ah! There, this dress fits you perfectly!" Lena said as she led Imra to a huge mirror to admire herself into real clothes she was wearing.

Imra saw her self in the reflection.

She was wearing a knee length white dress, with lace and frills hanging round her collar, edges beneath her dress and bind round her chest. She also was wearing matching white shoes.

It was a big change then pink she would normally wear. Imra loved it and smiled happily at her reflection. _"What a cute dress, oh Lena, if only I could thank you!" _

"Your welcome." Lena said with a smile, Imra looked back at the maid confused "I know you can't speak, but I know your eyes are telling me "Thank you."

Lena took Imra's hand gently and leads her out the room;

"Come now; I bet your hungry, let's join the princes and princess for lunch?"

Imra nodded and smiled as she felt her stomach gurgled in hunger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Garth and Mekt sat opposite on the dinner table. Garth grumbled, Rokk entered the dinning room. He notices Mekt and frowns in disbelief; he stares at Garth with question. Garth shrugs in a mocking expression.

Rokk walks towards Garth and faces Mekt in a sour expression; "Welcome home Prince Mekt. Shame you departed your family in such time and need."

Mekt gives back a cold grin and says "Heh, same old Rokk, do you still kiss up to Garth's ass or do you suck his dick too?" said in a mock-innocence tone.

Rokk began charging at him with anger, but Garth held his friend back. "Cos, calm down!"

"No! I had enough of his god damn attitude! NO WONDER THE KING AND QUEEN DIDN'T MAKE HIM THIER NEXT HEIR!"

Garth flinched and Rokk swallowed hard, while realizing what he just said was major taboo. Mekt nodded sourly and stared at Rokk with an evil, cold stare.

"I'll remember that." with Mekt's cold voice and an icy smile pierced his lips, making him look evil and sinister.

Rokk looked baffled with Mekt's reaction; he was about to speak but Lena walked into the dinning room.

"I hope you gentlemen have behaved, our guest has joined you for lunch." Lena said smiling. Garth let go of Rokk and left the dinning room in a hurry, "Enjoy your meal." Rokk said quickly without turning to face his friend.

Garth gave a quick glare at Mekt, who only gave him an over done sweet smile.

Imra walked in and Garth's eyes widen in admiration, he had never seen anyone look so beautiful before. Lena led Imra to her chair next to Garth, Imra smiled happily. Knowing she was sitting next to he man she loved. Her eyes sparkle and her smile couldn't be even more beautiful. Garth returned his admiration with a smile of his own and a dreamy eyed stare.

Mekt notices the romantic scenery and quirks an eyebrow and grins, "So Garth, maybe you should show this young lady around the kingdom?" Mekt suggested; but he was rudely ignored. "Garth?" Mekt said again but louder.

"Hm? Oh yeah, would you like to go?" Garth said as he snapped out of his day dreaming. Imra nodded her head rapidly.

Lena came into the room again looking exauhsted; "Her…(heave), highness, Princess Ayla…(heave)." Lena's long dark hair was in a mess and her apron look twisted and puleled.

"I don't wanna get naked with the bears!! And don't stick that in me!!"

Shouted a little girl in the distance; Garth and Mekt's eyes widen and shifted them towards each other looking worried. Soon, a large looking butler came in and holding in his hands was a small child with short, neat orange hair like Garth's, cute as a button and was wearing a blue frilly dress with teddy bear prints on them. She had spoon in her mouth and scowled angrily. The butler put Ayla down and said "Princess, your mother bought that dress for, at least give it a try. Oh, and father has instructed for you to have a teaspoon of fresh cod oil every day, since somebody doesn't like to eat her vegetables very much." The large, scary looking butler said with a smile. Ayla took the spoon out of her mouth and gave it to the butler. She walked towards her brother Garth, but she saw Mekt and smiled widely, she ran up to him throwing her arms out to him. Mekt got up from his chair and smiled as he kneeled in front of her.

"MEKT! BIG BROTHER!" Ayla cried out as she threw herself out into a hug, Mekt's arms spread as he accepted her hug. They hugged lovingly and laughed, "It's really good to see you too lil sis,"

Ayla smiled brightly and let go of Mekt, she then notices Imra sitting next to Garth. Ayla smiles and says "You're pretty."

Imra smiles and blushes softly, "What's your name?" Ayla asks as she runs up to Imra with curiosity. Imra looks down sadly and tries to smile. "She can't speak and we don't know her name." Garth said calmly; giving Imra a reassuring smile. Ayla looked guilty and bit her lip. "Sorry…" Ayla apologized and sat next to Mekt.

"_Ayla, I will tell you soon when I will be able to kiss Garth, I promise." _Imra thought as bells rang, "Lunch is served." Lena said as she seemed much neater than before.

Waiters and waitresses came through and placed delicious aroma meals under their nostrils.

"Oh wow, Brin really has out done himself!" Garth complimented as he clasped his hands together. "What has he prepared us?"

Lena stood next to Garth and said, "For starters, our Head Chief Brin Londo, has prepared light cheese soufflé with rocket and spiced cream dipping on the side and also fresh garlic butter mushrooms in a bread basket. For your mains, we have selected of poached different veracities of fish from the sea, selection of meats, also our sweet roasted vegetables and potatoes, and with the side of a Goat's cheese salad and vinaigrette dressing to go on the side. And for dessert, his signature chocolate cake, by Princess Ayla's request, his homemade chocolate chip cookies."

Ayala grinned and beamed with pride.

"Let's eat!" Ayla cheered as she began gobbling down her meal.

Imra looked down onto her plate and noticed something similar to her Grotto collection, a Dingle Hopper! (It's a fork!)

She picked it up and began to brush her hair, everyone notices and gawps at Imra questioning. Ayla swallowed her food and whispered to Mekt loudly

"Why is she brushing her hair with a fork?"

Imra notices the stares and puts the Dingle Hopper down, Garth chuckles and places some food on her plate. "Eat up, you must be hungry." Garth said as he smiles.

Imra smiles and uses her Dingle Hopper to poke her food; she sniffed it, licked it with curiosity and took a small bite. She tasted something strange for the first time and it was delicious!

"Like it?" Garth asked, Imra nodded her head and began to eat more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After their meal, everyone left the dinning room feeling satisfied. "Hey would you like too meet some people here in the castle and go for that tour of my kingdom?" Garth suggested, Imra nodded happily and linked arms with Garth.

"Ok, I'll introduce you to the Library first; I know that sounds dull, but a good friend named Querl Dox works there. I think you have seen him, but not properly. We call him Brainy for a reason; you'll understand why when we meet him." Garth said, feeling hot under his shirt. Was he feeling this just by being near and touched by this blonde maiden. Garth leads the way to the Library with Imra linking arms with him.

**--**

**Omg peeps,**

**Im so sorry, I have been majorly busy with Course Work! GAK SO EVIL!**

**I HAVE TO DO A 5 PAGE REPORT ON ART HISTORY**

**DO A COMIC AND STORY BOARD**

**PHOTOGRAPHY OF CAMBRIDGE**

**TYPOGRAPHY **

**Im sooo drained…**

**(dead)**

**Please review!**

**(dead again!)**


End file.
